The invention relates to a potentiometer-type throttle for an electronic fuel-injection control circuit for an internal-combustion engine, as of the variety described in my copending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 120,467, filed Feb. 11, 1980. Reference is made to said application for greater descriptive detail of a fuel-injection engine, to which the present invention is illustratively applicable.
In fuel-injection control circuits of the character indicated, it has been considered necessary to design a particularly characterized throttle-control potentiometer, unique to the mechanical angle of the throttle-adjustment range and providing both (a) a linearly varying response and (b) an unvarying response over two successive fractions of the range of throttle displacement. Not only are such characterized potentiometers expensive, but they must be designed uniquely for the requirements of each engine size, type and intended manner of use--e.g., for relatively rich mixtures in a racing environment, vis-a-vis relatively lean mixtures in a cruising environment.